


Cake Tasting

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brothers, Cake tasting, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Daisy help Barney select the wedding cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake Tasting

They are t an expensive cake shop. Barney is getting married and Clint and Daisy are here to help him select a wedding cake.

Clint is Barney's best man while Daisy was the flower girl.

Barney said, "Thanks for doing this. Laura is out dress shopping with her friends and I have no idea about this thing."

Clint said, "No need to thank me. Your my brother so I'm glad to help."

Daisy said, "All these cakes look tasty. How do we decide?"

Clint said, "We are given a little for taste so we can choose."

Daisy said, "Can I taste too?"

Barney said, "Sure sweetheart."

Daisy said, "Thank you Uncle Barney."

They were given several cakes to taste. They were all good, until they agreed on one with the raspberry filling and chocolate coating.

The sales lady said, "Good choice, sir."

Barney said, "How much is it for?"

The lady said, "5000 dollars including the cost of delivery."

Barney nodded and said, "That sounds reasonable."

He gives them the date and address of the church for delivery.

He saw Daisy sleeping in Clint's arms. Clint said, "She is tired."

Barney said, "Well, choosing a cake is done."

Clint said, "I'll help you with the tux shopping on the weekend."

Barney agreed as he drove Clint and Daisy home.


End file.
